


Perfect Date

by begin_fiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Deal with a Devil, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Love, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suits, Wet Clothing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Lucifer his suit gets wet, and he whines of it, per usual.And Chloe thinks it's adorable.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Perfect Date

"It was an accident, Lucifer." Chloe said, rolling her eyes. Lucifer whined because his suit got wet.

Why was she even surprised? This was Lucifer, the devil, her weird partner. Who _whined_ just over a suit.

"An accident?! Detective, this is far worse than an accident! This– this could make Hell freeze over!" he said.

Chloe rolled her eyes again. If there was a Rolling Eyes Olympics, she would have gotten first place. She never knew the devil could go crazy just over a wet suit.

Nevertheless, it was adorable, and she laughed at his confused look.

"You think this is funny, Detective? This is something–"

"..awful?"

"Yes! Detective –"

"It's just a simple suit! You could get another one."

He sighed.

"Alright, Detective. Let's go back to Lux."

* * *

At Lux, Chloe hoped this would be over quickly. Lucifer whining – it was horrible and adorable at the same time. 

_And they say the devil is evil._ she thought. 

* * *

Chloe sighed. How long does Lucifer take to get a new suit? It was like 20 minutes have passed.

"Lucifer, if you–"

"Done."

Chloe stood still, mouth open, shocked.

He was dressed in a gray/white suit, with a pack of sunflowers in his hand.

_Her favorite flower._

"Detective, I know it is not evening, but....

....would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Y..yes of course!" Chloe smiled. Dan never did this for her.

"H.. how did you know sunflowers are my favorites?"

"You told me that, Detective, a year ago."

_"Oh, Detective! Would you like a flower?"_

_"I don't mind flowers, sure. Just take my favorite."_

_"Which one?"_

_"Hmm.. sunflowers really are my favorite."_

_"That's settled then, Detective."_

It was unbelievable. Lucifer knew something she told him a year ago!

"Now come on, let's go Detective. We don't want the lady waiting, would we?" He said, his eyes twinkling.

And so they left.

* * *

Back at Chloe's home, she felt more happier than she's ever been.

"Thank you Lucifer."

"All the best for you, Chloe."


End file.
